1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface mount antenna, and, more particularly, to a surface mount antenna for use in mobile unit communication or local area networks (LAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
A description will now be given of a construction of a conventional surface mount antenna, with reference to FIG. 6.
Referring to FIG. 6, reference numeral 30 denotes a surface mount antenna comprising a substrate 31 formed by layers of ceramic sheets placed upon each other, with a conductor portion interposed therebetween. An electrical supply terminal 32 is formed on a surface of the substrate 31.
During handling of the surface mount antenna 30, however, the antenna may break when it is chipped or when it drops. In addition, the properties of the antenna 30 may deteriorate, when it is used under high temperature and humidity conditions.